Spinal fixation elements are used in orthopedic surgery to align and/or fix a desired special relationship between the vertebrae of the spine. Such spinal fixation elements, such as, for example, a rigid or dynamic spinal rod, may be coupled to multiple vertebrae by attaching the spinal fixation element to bone anchors, such as hooks, bolts, wires, or screws, anchored in the vertebrae. Once installed, the spinal fixation element may hold the vertebrae in a desired spatial relationship to, for example, provide stability to the spine or to fix the vertebrae until desired healing or spinal fusion has taken place.
While current spinal fixation systems have proven effective, difficulties have been encountered in mounting spinal rods into the rod receiving member of the respective bone anchors. In particular, it can be difficult to align and seat the rod into the rod receiving portion of the bone anchors due to the positioning and rigidity of the vertebrae. Thus, the use of a spinal rod reduction instrument, also sometimes referred to as a spinal rod approximator or persuader, is often required in order to grasp the bone anchor and reduce the spinal rod into the rod-receiving member of the bone anchor.
While several rod reduction instruments are known in the art, some tend to be difficult and time-consuming to use. Accordingly, there is a need for improved instruments and methods for reducing a spinal rod, or other spinal fixation element, relative to one or more bone anchors.